goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Callie Babysits Cedric
Callie Babysits Cedric is the sixth episode of the 'Cedric Gets Grounded' series. A week after his visit to the therapist, Cedric returns home from school to find his parents are not home. They have called one of his older sisters (Callie) to babysit him. Cedric didn't think one of her own sisters would simply come downstairs and assume most of the household responsibilities; but Callie lives with her boyfriend rather than with his family due to the 4-housing limit. So Callie decides to come and babysit Cedric (not Paris, too, since she is the only other responsible child in the household) until their parents get home. Can Cedric and Callie get along like a house on fire? Or will one of them get grounded? Transcript (Cedric walks home from school) (Cedric opens front door) CEDRIC: Mom, Dad, I'm home! (Cedric is shocked; there is no one home) CEDRIC: Mom? Dad? Hmm. I must call them to... oh wait (Cedric sees a note) there's a note from my dad. Let's see what it says. It says... DIESEL: (voice only) Cedric, we are so glad you calmed down after the therapist and performed well in school today, but we will not be home until about 11 o'clock tonight. However your older sister Callie will be babysitting you until we get back. She will help you with some things around the house, and also please do whatever she says. And remember, we love you! From, Mom and Dad. CEDRIC: (lost in thought) Callie... (Cedric has flashbacks of Callie) (Cedric comes out of the womb and is surrounded by new, if not familiar, people. Paris is about 1 or 2, he thinks, while Callie is about 3 and able to talk.) DOCTOR (past): It's a boy, what would you like to name him? KATE (past): Cedric. DIESEL (past): That's a great name! Now Paris, honey, can you say "Cedric"? PARIS (toddler): Ce-cedrrrrrwic. DIESEL: (happy) Good girl. CALLIE (past): (annoyed) Oh, the baby looks stupid. I wish we had another sister, not a brother! DIESEL: (cross): Callie, how dare you call our new baby stupid?! O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O OH! Why would you do that to him? WHY? WHY? WHY?! CALLIE: (sad) I guess this means no Hello Kitty, daddy? DIESEL: (cross) That's right, Callie, no more Hello Kitty for you! Let's go home when Mommy and the new baby boy are feeling better! (Then between 8-10 years later, the family attends their great-grandmother's funeral) KATE: Kids, I have very sad news: your great-grandmother, Mary Gloria Cassin, has passed away a few weeks ago, and her funeral is in about an hour at St Mary's Church in Ballyhoo, so mind you all behave. PARIS AND CEDRIC: OK. CALLIE: (annoyed) Ugh, not this crap again! (at the church, zoom in to steeple, inside the church all the people attending the funeral are in the nave. Everyone is crying, the reverend is just sombre, and Callie is still cross) REVEREND: We are gathered here today for the funeral of a very special friend - Mary Gloria Cassin - without whom, this House that the Lord built would not have inspired us to make our lives full of blessings. God bless her up in Heaven, and here's hoping she will forever continue to be blessed there. Now, in memory of Mrs Cassin, her friends and relatives will give us a speech ensuring she will never be forgotten in this world, and in our hearts. (first speaker comes in - Doctor Aaron Ross) DR ROSS: I am Doctor Aaron Ross, and I was Mrs Cassin's' caretaker during the last several years of her life. Whenever she was ill, I would be there for her; and whenever she was alone, I would also be there for her. She is ever grateful for my help, kindness and support, and I shall never forget her for being such a nice lady. (Dr Ross exits; second speaker comes in - Robert McGowan) MR MCGOWAN: I'm Robert McGowan, a friend of Ewan Douglas, who was Alice Cassin's husband. She was the third oldest child and second oldest daughter of Mary Cassin. Mary was a devout Irish Catholic, though her family never dared to wage war with Northern Ireland. She used to attend and then teach at a Catholic school, and encouraged me to believe in God and pray to Jesus Christ more than ever. And... and I just have to say... you motivated me to become an outspoken religious figure, and without your motivation and kindness, I would never have worked this hard to become who I am today. But assisted by God's motivation, I will continue to make her proud, even after she has passed on. (Mr McGowan exits; third speaker comes in - Jennifer Douglas) MS DOUGLAS: I'm Jennifer Douglas. I am Kate's sister and Mary Cassin's granddaughter. She was so sweet and so generous, and she would do anything she could do to support me through all the tough times. She was also such a clever lady as well as an excellent planner, that she helped plan me and my husband's wedding. She even helped me, my sister, my husband, my parents and a few of her friends to plan my cousin Tom's wedding. She was very supportive to all of us, and I'll just say one last thing to you: I'll miss you. (Ms Jennifer Douglas exits; fourth speaker comes in - Kim Clarke) MRS CLARKE: I'm Kimberly Clarke, and I met her at the Senior Centre whilst performing community service in my college years. We used to do the Senior Centre activities, and she was so sweet, kind and passionate to everyone there. With that, I'll say my last good-bye to you. I'll see you in Heaven someday. (Then, who should come running up to the podium but Callie.) CALLIE: No, she is not! I shall give you my speech of that freak, and cut off the sappy, tasteless music you disgraceful disc jockey! She was hideous and rude; she always burped in my face; she spanked me with a paddle and always used my hair to blow her nose. I'm not lying: she was perhaps one of the worst people on Earth! That's all I have to say. KATE: CALLIE! THAT WAS THE WORST THING YOU HAVE EVER SAID TO ANYONE IN PUBLIC! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE NEVER AGAIN COMING BACK TO THIS CHURCH AND WE WILL GO HOME RIGHT NOW! (end flashbacks) CEDRIC: (shocked) I've had quite enough flashbacks of that stupid spoilt whore for one day! (doorbell rings) Coming! (Then Cedric comes to the door, and opens up to find Callie, who comes in) CEDRIC: Good afternoon, Callie. How's your boyfriend doing? CALLIE: (shocked then insulted) Oh! Don't you dare talk about my boyfriend like that! I'm worried he might come visit you and give you a beating! CEDRIC: (annoyed) Sorry I asked. (neutral) What shall we do today? I'm bored. (Callie puts on her scheming face) CALLIE: I'll... go and watch some television. (thinking, sits on couch and turns on TV) Now's my chance to torture the poor misogynistic bastard. He'll surely fall for my plan! (drops remote inside couch, normal) Say Cedric, I dropped my remote. Would you please do me a favour and find me that remote? CEDRIC: (unsure) Err...certainly. (gets remote from inside the couch) Got it. CALLIE: (impressed) Nice job; you found the remote. Now how about you make me a... um... smoothie? CEDRIC: Chocolate or vanilla? CALLIE: (cross) Ugh! I wanted Banana Blast you idiot! CEDRIC: (annoyed) Whatever you say, your majesty. (Cedric walks up to kitchen, Callie smirks because her plan is working) (then Cedric fetches Callie the smoothie) CALLIE: (inspects smoothie) Nice try; but you MADE MY SMOOTHIE LOOK LIKE GARBAGE! MAKE ME ANOTHER ONE DAMMIT! CEDRIC: (grunts) Fine... (Cedric tries for himself and succeeds this time) CEDRIC: Here you go. CALLIE: (snatches smoothie) About time! (slurps smoothie) (Cedric feels a bit peeved) (minutes later, Cedric grows bored) CEDRIC: Gee I'm bored. (gets idea) Oh! I guess I'll go upstairs and watch TV. (Cedric runs away chuckling "silly old Callie won't fool me", while Callie chases after her brother) CALLIE: (angry) Oh no, you don't! (upstairs) CALLIE: Mother told me you could only watch all the awful-looking TV shows such as post-cancellation Family Guy, and the later seasons of South Park, among others. Now watch these shows! CEDRIC: But... CALLIE: DO IT! (walks away) (Cedric turns on TV to find the Family Guy episode 'Screams of Silence: the Story of Brenda Quagmire' playing. He watches a few minutes of it until...) CEDRIC: (angry) That was the worst episode of Family Guy I have ever seen! (scheming) Wait a minute! I know a way to disable the parental block on my TV with the remote. Then I can watch whatever I want! (Cedric enters the code and parental block is disabled.) (World's Dumbest... is on) ANNOUNCER: And now back to World's Dumbest: Fire Edition. MAN: Hey guys, I'm Louis Sharpton and I'm here to show you some cool fire tricks... with this candle. (DISCLAIMER: Please, for goodness' sake, DO NOT try this at home. Playing with a candle, a match, a matchstick or a lighter could cause you great harm.) Here we go. (fire alarm SFX, candle burns guy's head) AAAAAAAH! Help me! I'm on fire! (changes channel, Beavis and Butt-Head is on. Episode: Late Night with Butt-Head.) (scene: Butt-Head imagines himself as David Letterman) BUTT-HEAD: This is cool, huh-huh. So like say hello to our good friend, Beavis. BEAVIS (as Paul Schaffer): Yeah! Yeah, that would be nice. BUTT-HEAD: (pulls card from desk) So, like, this is our, uh, Top 10 List, from our home office in Butte (pronounced 'butt'), Montana. (launches pencil at Beavis, which stabs him in eye, making him scream and Butt-Head laugh) That was cool! Huh huh, huh huh. (back to room) CEDRIC: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I love this show! (back to TV. Scene: Beavis and Butt-Head in school, making their own Letterman-esque show.) BUTT-HEAD: Uh, is this, like, on? (taps microphone with pencil) Uh, hello? This is, like, my show and stuff. Huh huh. Uh, I mean, uh... uh... welcome? BEAVIS (v/o): Hey Butt-Head! Butt-Head! BUTT-HEAD: Oh yeah, huh huh huh. Uh, please like "applause" for Beavis. (B-H points to Beavis; camera pans to Beavis slapping a keyboard as if trying to make music, but then knocks keyboard off table/desk instead.) (back to room) CEDRIC: (laughs out loud) HA HA HA HA! That was so funny! (shocked, as he sees Callie coming upstairs) CALLIE: Cedric, I told you that you could only watch all the crappy shows on TV such as South Park; but no, you broke through the parental block and went on watching regular TV! What do you have to say for yourself? Not a word, because you are in DEEP trouble! I shall attack you with my pit bull. (lets her dog upstairs) CEDRIC: Oh no, aaaaaaaaaaaah! CALLIE: Get him! (scene is blacked out, only the word CENSORED is shown in white block letters, as Cedric is getting bitten or perhaps mauled by the dog) CEDRIC: Ouch. I'm. In. Such. A. Pain. Right now. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Cedric's parents return) KATE: Cedric, we had to come home early because of what you did. You are grounded for a week for disobeying your big sister Callie. As punishment you will hang out with Terrence, a tough boy who was just transferred to your school, instead of Easton. Terrence has a pet pit bull with rabies, and he will bite you at all times. I hope you will learn your lesson for disobeying your sister, you filthy pile of crap! (TO BE CONTINUED... see you in Episode 7: Cedric and the Rabies Scare!) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Episodes Category:Cedric Episodes